white dress
by purpleBEARSx3
Summary: sequel 2 green ribbons
1. Chapter 1

**White Dress**   
a sequel to _"Green Ribbons"_   
by Rhapsody Moonschild

DISCLAIMER: These characters belong to CLAMP. You know that, right? Just making sure... Alcyone and Lilac are mine... So's Mardon... 

This is a sequel to "Green Ribbons." I'm not gonna go back over any of that stuff here, so you better go find that 'fic...

Also: I know this much exactly about Syaoran's sisters: they are younger than he is, there are four of them, and they can be annoying. Therefore, I have made up the names and personalities you see before you. Same goes for Syaoran's mother. Just so you know! ";; 

**CHAPTER ONE: DEPARTURE**

"Yes." 

What a beautiful word, Syaoran thinks dreamily. The most beautiful word he's ever heard...

As if in a dream, he slips the ring on Sakura's finger.

Sakura is crying happy tears and laughing at the same time. He gets up and pulls her close, thanking the gods for sending him this girl.

"Ha!"

Both jump. Tomoyo, grinning widely, steps out from behind a tree. She holds a video camera in one hand and Eriol's hand in her other. 

"Got that big moment on tape!"

Eriol protests weakly, "You shouldn't have burst out like that, Tomoyo-chan..."

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura and Syaoran say at the same time in exasperated tones. Then they smile at each other. Sakura has stopped crying. Syaoran absently wishes he has a handkerchief to wipe the tears from her face.

"That was so sweet!" Tomoyo says.

"How did you know we were here, Tomoyo-chan? Syaoran asks.

"I have a confession to make, Li-kun." Eriol hangs his head. "My hardheaded girlfriend and I have followed you from your home. Gomen nasai."

"It's all right," Sakura says and sweatdrops.

"Congratulations, Sakura-chan and Li-kun!" Tomoyo says brightly. She hugs each in turn.

"Yes, congratulations, my descendant, Miss Sakura." Eriol bows. 

"Domo," Sakura and Syaoran say.

"Now I can finally give you your birthday present!" Tomoyo grins. She pulls a small rectangle of paper out of her purse and hands it to Sakura.

"A ticket to Hong Kong!" Sakura grins. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"But how did she know?" Syaoran is floored.

"I think she reads minds," Eriol says from the corner of his mouth.

"I think you're right." The corners of Syaoran's mouth turn up into a half-smile.

The next day, Sakura and Syaoran are standing in front of Touya's house. They can't make themselves walk up to the door.

Finally, Koneko comes out, curious. 

"Sakura-chan, Li-kun..." she says inquiringly, "What are you two doing just standing out here?"

"You tell her!" Syaoran whispers.

"You tell her!" 

"I don't think she'll mind as much as her husband will... Okay, I'll tell her."

Syaoran clears his throat. "Mrs. Kinomoto-san, we've come to make our wedding announcement."

"Now isn't that sweet!" Koneko says, pleased. "Come in, tell Touya!" Then she pauses. "On second thought... I, uh, know that he might be a bit upset.. Here, I'll tell him for you."

"Domo arigato gozaimasu!" Sakura says immediately.

"No," Syaoran says immediately. "Sakura, Mrs. Kinomoto-san, I must tell him myself."

He searches for his courage, drags it out of its hiding place among his daydreams, and ties it down so it doesn't escape. Then he squares his shoulders and walks up to the house. 

Sakura and Koneko follow, bemused.

"Touya, dear, we've got visitors..." Koneko calls out as they enter the house. 

"I'm in the living room!" Touya returns.

They follow Koneko there and stand in the doorway.

Touya looks up from the television screen. "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan, Li-kun." His eyes narrow.

"What are you here for?"

Syaoran takes a deep breath. "Touya-san... I have asked your sister to marry me."

Koneko and Sakura cringe back, anticipating verbal blows.

Sakura's eyes plead with Touya. _Please, Onii-chan... Remember the truce... she thinks._

All is quiet for a moment. Syaoran and Touya stare at each other.

"She's going back with you," Touya says. There's no question in his words.

"Yes," Sakura says cautiously.

"Dear sister... I will miss you," Touya says earnestly in a husky voice.

Was this Touya's tacit approval? Sakura and Syaoran look at each other.

Touya rises from his chair to stand before Syaoran.

"You keep her safe," he says, putting his hands on Syaoran's shoulders. "I can't be her protector anymore... Promise me that you'll keep her safe and happy."

"Sir... I promise," Syaoran says solemnly. "I promise."

After Touya, telling Aiden and Yukito is easy. On August 31st, they stand there at the airport in front of the gate.

"Flight 655 to Kong Kong now boarding! Flight 655 now boarding!"

Sakura gives Tomoyo a hug (and also her father, brother, Eriol, and Yukito). Syaoran shakes everyone's hand and they board the plane. 

Somewhere a dark figure jumps, startled. He grins a grin that reveals an impossible amount of sharp white teeth. 

"Yesss..." the figure hisses. "They come..."

Finally, the plane lands and Sakura takes her first step into her new life... The airport is a huge bustling hive of activity.

She lets it sink in. _I am in Hong Kong,_ she breathes to herself. _Where my beloved grew up. Where my children will..._

Syaoran watches his countrymen fondly. _Japan is a wonderful place,_ he thinks, _but it doesn't beat home..._ He puts a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

They get their bags and Syaoran finds the person sent to pick him up.

It is Wei! They greet each other. Sakura stands behind Syaoran shyly.

A smile crosses Wei's face. "And who is this lovely lady? She looks familiar..."

"Kinomoto Sakura, Wei-san. My fiancee," Syaoran says.

**I don't know know the Chinese equivalent for my Japanese terms, so I'm gonna use the Japanese. Gomen!**

Wei merely lifts his eyebrows. "Come on, then," he says pleasantly.

"You haven't told your mother yet, have you?" he says to Syaoran privately in Chinese.

"No," Syaoran says. "I would guess she knows..." He sweatdrops. "Mother always knows everything."

"True, Li-sama... Though perhaps you should give her a heads-up." He nods toward a pay phone.

"Follow me, Miss Kinomoto-san. Has Li-sama told you much about our fair city?" He leads Sakura to the car, telling her all about Hong Kong.

Syaoran puts some coins in the phone and dials home.

"Li residence," one of his sisters answers.

"Su-jin, it's me... Put Mother on the phone," he says, hoping that for once she might listen.

"Syaoran!" Su-jin squeals.

_No such luck._

"Sisters, Syaoran is back!"

Immediately three other high-pitched voices can be heard.

"Lemme talk!" "No, I want to!" "It's my turn!" "Give the phone back!" They argue.

Syaoran sighs and puts another coin into the phone. This could take a while... 

Jei, the oldest, finally assumes possession of the phone. 

"Hi, Syaoran!" she chirps. "Why aren't you here yet? Wei-san came to get you, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did," Syaoran says tiredly. "Look, Jei, I need to speak to Mother!"

"Oohh..." another voice says. "Why???"

Su-jin giggles. "Bet it's about his Japanese girlfriend!" 

"Oohh..." they all say in chorus. "Yeah!" 

"Sisters! I won't tell you anything unless you put Mother on the phone!" Syaoran says shortly.

"Aww..." 

Finally, another voice speaks. "Girls, Syaoran and I need to talk."

"Yes, of course, Mother!" The girls scurry off.

Syaoran sighs in relief.

"You have brought that girl with you," Syaoran's mother says abruptly. "I can sense her aura from here..."

Syaoran is unsurprised. "I have brought her back to be my bride, Mother," he says cautiously.

"I shall inform the elders," his mother tells him. "She must be tested..." 

"I know, Mother. Good-bye."

"Good-bye, my son."

"Sakura, are we there yet?" a voice complains from Sakura's carry-on.

Wei starts. "Miss?" he inquires.

"We're here, Kero-chan," Sakura replies. "Wei-san... meet Keroberos."

Wei stares at the carry-on. _How could the mighty Keroberos fit in that?_

Kero untangles himself from Sakura's stuff and flies out of the bag.

"Keroberos... guardian of the Seal," Wei says respectfully. "You are... looking a bit different..." 

"I know! This is my borrowed form!" Kero snaps in Chinese.

"You know Chinese, Kero-chan?" Sakura asks incredulously.

"Clow Reed-sama was half-Chinese, Sakura-chan. Remember? Of course I know my master's language!"

"Of course." She smiles faintly. She is feeling a bit left out. She hopes for her sake that Syaoran will teach her some Chinese soon.

"What an ingenius idea!" Wei says admiringly. "Assuming the form of a stuffed toy in order to remain anonymous!"

Kero preens modestly. 

"He didn't have any choice until I re-captured the cards," Sakura says.

"Keroberos..." Wei says, "perhaps later you could show us your true form?"

"I can show you now, Wei-san!" Kero assures.

"Not in the--" Sakura protests, but Kero has already began his transformation. He emerges, a lion-shaped being, and lands on her lap, knocking the wind out of her. There is not enough room in the car.

"--car," Sakura gasps. 

"Err... gomen, Sakura-sama..."

Syaoran walks up to the car and peers inside.

"Keroberos!" he snaps. "You baka! Get off of Sakura!"

Wei is astonished. Syaoran speaks to Keroberos in that way??? Well, familiarity breeds contempt...

Sheepishly, Kero returns to his true form.

"Ugh... Arigato, Syaoran," Sakura says. She moves over so that Syaoran can sit beside her.

Wei, secretly astounded by Kero, starts the car and they go to the Li household.

As soon as Sakura and Syaoran get out of the car, they are met by four girls jabbering in Chinese: Syaoran's sisters.

"She's so cute!" "Big brother's in love!" "What's her name? Sakura?" "They look so cute together!"

Sakura steps back.

"Syaoran... what are they saying?" she asks him.

"It's not important... Just girlish chatter." Then, to his sisters, he says, "Girls, meet Kinomoto Sakura, my fiancee." 

"Ooohhh..." is the same in any language. Sakura flushes, embarrassed by the attention.

"Sakura," he says, returning to Japanese, "these are my little sisters." 

"This is Li Jei," he says, and Sakura and Jei bow to each other. Jei, as the eldest, is 16. Her glossy pastel pink hair sets off her clear blue eyes.

Jei knows enough Japanese to say, "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan!"

"Konnichiwa, Jei-san," Sakura replies politely.

"This is Li Kimi." He gestures to a girl about 14 years old. Her long blue hair is tamed into two pigtails.

Kimi takes Jei's lead and says, "Konnichiwa."

They exchange greetings and Syaoran moves on.

"Li Su-jin," he introduces the twelve-year-old. Su-jin has short black hair that won't lay flat, like Syaoran's.

"And finally, Li Mingrei **(pronounced ming-ray)**," he says, pointing to the youngest. She's about ten, with dark green tresses partially tamed by a red ribbon. Her eyes are hazel, like her brother's.

Introductions done, the girls immediately pepper Syaoran with questions about Sakura and his life in Japan.

Seeing his plight, Sakura finds a diversionary tactic: she takes Kero out of her carry-on again.

Kero complains long enough that the girls notice him. They transfer their attentions to "the kawaii little teddy bear guardian!".

Sakura and Syaoran watch, amused, as Kero tries to escape the sisters.

Then someone's approaching footsteps can be heard. The footsteps are quick and decisive. They echo long before their owner comes into view.

The owner of these footsteps is a tall woman. Her azure-colored hair is pulled back into an immaculate bun. Her violet eyes are authorative. The kimono she wears has the Li clan symbols and also those of strength and command. This lady exudes an aura of power.

Sakura feels a strong urge to bow down before her. The lady is like an empress.

Syaoran's mother, she realizes. _Ho-ee, I'm glad she isn't mine..._

"Daughters," the mother says calmly. Her voice is not loud, but it is edged with steel.

"Yes, Mother?" they say as one.

"I must speak with Syaoran and... Clowmistress Sakura." She takes her time to pronounce Sakura's name right.

Sakura has only understood three actual words of this dialogue: her name, Syaoran, and Clowmistress, but she gets the gist of it.

"Yes, Mother," the girls reply, and run off. Mingrei clutches Kero in one hand.

"For the love of Reed-sama, let me go!" he moans as Mingrei passes by the three adults.

"Keroberos should always fly free, daughter," Mrs. Li scolds gently.

Immediately Mingrei releases Kero. He takes one glance at Mrs. Li and returns to his true form.

"Mrs. Li-san," he says respectfully and bows his head to her.

"May I present to you Kinomoto Sakura, Clowmistress."

Unlike the girls watching from a safe distance, Mrs. Li seems unsurprised by Kero's transformation.

"Thank you, Keroberos. You have trained this girl well," she says slowly in Japanese, without glancing at Sakura.

"Madam, your son was a big help," Kero says honestly.

Syaoran is pleased by the remark. _Perhaps Kero is serious about that truce, he thinks._

Mrs. Li waves her hand in negation. "My son did not do as he was told."

A fire flares up in Sakura's eys. She opens her mouth to speak, then shuts it again, unsure if she can interrupt.

"Do you wish to say something, Miss Kinomoto-san?" Mrs. Li asks.

"Syaoran-kun did not do as he was told because of circumstances beyond his control. My brother, Keroberos, and later Yue prevented him. And because he did not take the cards, he found a real life.

"Not constant training, Mrs. Li-san! He had classes... friends... love.

"And because of this, Syaoran is a better person!" She stopped here, having run out of words. She feels a bit edgy. Perhaps she shouldn't have spoken like that...

Syaoran has an impassive face, but inside he is proud of Sakura for speaking up in his defense. 

Slowly, Mrs. Li nods. "Yes," she allows. "More life experiences make one wiser." Then a smile crosses her face. 

For a fleeting moment she is transformed from a forbidding clan leader to a woman speaking with equals.

Syaoran mutters, "She never smiles..."

"Miss Sakura--" She pauses here, seeking permission to use the first name. Sakura nods and Mrs. Li goes on.

"Miss Sakura, I believe that you are a worthy wife for my son."

"Thank you, ma'am." Sakura feels honored.

"Su-jin will show you to a room. Rest for a while, ne? Then tomorrow we will present you to the elders." She turns to leave.

"Keroberos, can we chat?"

Kero pads up beside her and they begin to talk softly in Chinese.

Su-jin shows Sakura to a room and manages to communicate that Syaoran is two doors down if she needs anything. 

Sakura flops onto the bed. She is exhausted.

_Aiee... What a day..._ she thinks, and drifts off to sleep.

And she dreams... 

_It is pitch black, so dark that she can't see her hand in front of her face._

"Light card!" she says as the staff and the card appear in her hand.

The card provides a very small globe of light around her body. Cautiously, she walks forward.

"Any... anyone here?" she calls cautiously. "Syaoran? Eriol? Tomoyo?"

Sakura catches the barest glimpse of someone small running past her through the darkness.

"Hey, you!" She runs in the direction the person went, but does not find them. The person seems to have disappeared.

"What's going on?" she asks the darkness softly.

"Out of death comes rebirth/ Out of love comes loss/ Deep in good true evil reigns/ Of which I am the boss," something hisses behind her ear.

She turns and catches a glimpse of sharp teeth, then she is running, running... 

"Sakura! Wake up!"

Syaoran has come into the room to find his beloved trapped in a nightmare. She clutches the covers so tightly her knuckles are white.

He takes her shoulders and shakes her.

"Sakura!"

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" she moans in her sleep. After a moment, she awakens.

"Syaoran?" she says questioningly.

"You were having a nightmare, I think," he says. He releases her shoulders and sits down on the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asks. Worry shows in his eyes.

"I... Yeah, I'm fine. I don't even remember what I was dreaming about," she reassures him.

"If you're sure?" he says, still worriedly.

"Positive, love! Now... what are you here for?" Sakura asks.

"You've overslept again, Sakura-chan," Syaoran says in an amused tone. "You missed dinner. It's tomorrow morning. You've got to meet the elders."

"Oh... the elders that I've heard so much about?" Sakura says, and half-smiles. Then she turns serious.

"Syaoran... What if I'm not good enough?" she asks earnestly.

"If you're good enough for me, Kero, Yue, and Clow-san, then I think you'll be good enough for the elders." He smiles for her.

"Sakura, I'm not worried. In fact, I'm ecstatic! I'm going to marry the woman I love." 

He leaves then so she can prepare herself.

"And I will marry the man I love," she says softly. "I will pass that test."

**To be Continued...**


	2. trial

**CHAPTER TWO: TRIAL**

Sakura changes into an outfit Tomoyo has made for her, one of the unusual creations that she used to go capturing in.

She also puts on the locket Syaoran gave her for her birthday **(see "Green Ribbons")**. She opens it up again and silently reads the inscription.

There is a quick knock on the door.

When Sakura opens it, Meiling stands there, beaming.

"Sakura-chan! I hear you're getting married!" Meiling hugs her old friend.

"Thank you for letting him go," Sakura says softly, and hugs Meiling back.

"Syaoran doesn't love me like that. But my new boyfriend does..." Meiling says offhandedly. "And get this--Mardon actually smiles!"

They both laugh.

"It's good to see you again," Sakura says warmly. "How've you been?"

"Good. And you!"

"Fabulous! I'm gonna get married, remember?"

"Oh yeah! So, where's the lucky man?"

"He went off to talk to his mother, I think."

"I want to see him later. Congratulate him... Tease him... You know, the usual." Meiling smiles.

"Believe me, I know," Syaoran says from behind Meiling.

"Syaoran!" both the girls say, look at each other, and laugh.

"Meiling, it's good to see you again," Syaoran says. He means it-- when Meiling isn't trying to get him to love her, then she's a good friend.

"I've come to fetch Sakura... We've got to go "plead our case" in front of the elders," he says and sighs.

"Good luck!" Meiling calls after them. "Not that you need it!" 

All of the elders look the same: shadowy figures in black robes.

When they enter the audience room, Syaoran pauses and bows deeply. Sakura follows his lead.

"Sirs," he calls out, feeling brave, "I, Li Syaoran, future leader of this clan, have come before you to ask your permission to marry this woman, Clowmistress Kinomoto Sakura!"

The elders are silent for a moment. Then one speak in a deep, aged, wise voice. 

"We, the elders of the Li clan, have assembled to decide your fates. If this girl is deemed worthy, then she shall become one of this family. If not, then she will return to her homeland. Syaoran, will you accept our judgement?"

"Yes, I shall."

"Clowmistress Kinomoto Sakura, will you accept our judgement?"

"Sirs... Kinomoto Sakura does not speak Chinese yet."

"Please translate," one says impassively.

Syaoran translates for her.

"Yes, I shall," she says in a determined tone.

Syaoran translates this to the elders and they go on.

"Li Syaoran, what qualifications deem this girl worthy of entering this clan?"

"It has been discovered that Kinomoto Aiden, father of Kinomoto Sakura, is one-half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed," Syaoran starts out.

"Keroberos dubbed her Cardcaptor because he believed that she was worthy and had the potential.

"I have seen her work her powers many times, and they are strong.

"Yue tested her during Final Judgement. When it appeared that she had lost, she made a come-back and defeated him.

"Finally, the other half of Clow Reed-san's reincarnation, Hiiragizawa Eriol, tested Sakura and found her worthy to hold the cards."

The elders betray no emotion at Sakura's impressive resume.

"We see," one says.

"Impressive," another remarks unemotionally.

"We must test her," another nods. 

When Syaoran translates this, Sakura looks frightened for a moment.

"A test?"

"No less than what we expected. Don't worry, Sakura-chan. You'll do fine." 

"Follow me." One of the elders rises from his seat and moves toward a door Sakura has just now noticed.

"Good luck," Syaoran says and kisses her cheek. "Remember, I love you."

"I love you too," she whispers, and follows the elder into the room.

"This is the Chamber of Trial," the man says. He speaks his Japanese slowly, and has a thick accent.

"In here, you will face a practical challenge." He nods to her and leaves.

Sakura is alone in this room.

Syaoran has been led out of the audience room. He paces the hall nervously.

"The Chamber of Trial," he says to himself. He sits down in an uncomfortable chair and puts his head in his hands.

"Oh my God," he says hoarsely. "The Chamber eats you up from inside out. God protect my dear Sakura."

He has never been a very religious man, but as he gets up to pace again he prays.

For a moment, Sakura sees nothing in the room but the dull, empty walls. Then there is an explosion of color so bright she shuts her eyes. 

When she opens them again, she finds herself back in Tomoeda. 

Tomoeda?

But there is no mistaking the town. It is early spring, and she stands on a sidewalk in her skates.

She stands there befuddled for a moment, then Tomoyo comes around the corner. Tomoyo is... much younger. About eleven or twelve.

Sakura looks down at herself. She appears younger too...

"My kawaii Sakura-chan!"

Tomoyo smiles and walks up beside her.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo frowns. "Sakura, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Well, come on then! We're going to be late for school! Mother won't be happy. She won't let me walk with you again..."

"Uh... right. Almost late again."

Sakura hides her puzzlement and skates beside Tomoyo to their school.

Ahh... Tomoeda Elementary... She pauses to reflect on her life back then. Card captures, friendships...

They go into class 5-2, Sakura following Tomoyo's lead.

She sits down at her old desk... First row, next-to-last seat...

Syaoran is already sitting down behind her.

"Hello--" She pauses, then to be sure, she just says, "Er... Li-kun!"

"Hello... Sakura," Syaoran mumbles. A small bit of red plays across his cheeks.

_And I never noticed it? Honestly, a complete stranger could figure out he likes me..._ she thinks. _Well... Guess I'll pretend I don't notice._ She smiles to herself.

Their teacher walks in. "Ohayo, students," he says and calls roll.

"This semester, we have a special treat for you... a new exchange student. I hope you'll all welcome Hiragizawa Eriol."

_Eriol!_ Sakura smiles.

They wait a few moments, but Eriol does not walk in.

"Hmm... I wonder where Hiragizawa-kun is," Mr. Terada says. He sends Rika with a note to the office.

Class gets underway. In about five minutes, Rika returns with bowed head, giving the note to the teacher.

He reads it, and he too bows his head.

"Students... I am sorry to inform you that Hiragizawa Eriol will not be joining us. As he crossed the street this morning, he was struck by a truck and killed instantly. Can we have a moment of silence, please?"

Sakura freezes. _That didn't happen,_ she thinks, shocked. _Eriol-kun came to school, and he sat down in Meiling's old place, and he made Syaoran suspicious and uneasy..._

Tears drip down her cheeks. What in the world happened? 

Tomoyo notices Sakura's tears and rises from her desk. 

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?"

Syaoran gets up too, and leans forward trying to see Sakura's face.

"What's wrong with Sakura?" he demands.

"Miss Kinomoto... do you have a problem?" Mr. Terada asks.

"I knew... Eriol-kun..." she says through her tears.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kinomoto. Miss Daidouji, why don't you take Miss Kinomoto to the restroom and help her calm down?"

Tomoyo pulls her into the restroom.

"Okay, Sakura-chan, what's going on? You never mentioned that boy before." Tomoyo is concerned but surprised.

Sakura finds she can't meet Tomoyo's eyes. _The boy Tomoyo would have loved... Dead before they ever met..._

"Something's wrong... That didn't happen..." she mumbles.

"It happened, Sakura-chan! Don't go into a state of denial," Tomoyo says worriedly.

"It must be part of the test," Sakura says to herself. "To throw me off..."

"Sakura, are you sure you're okay???" Tomoyo asks.

"Yeah..." Then she jerks her head up. She senses something...

"Tomoyo-chan... it's weird, but I sense magic... Not Clow magic, something else..."

Tomoyo claps her hands together happily.

"All right! Something new to tape!"

Chiharu comes in.

"Are you okay now, Sakura-chan? Terada-sensei told me to check..."

"Call you later," Sakura whispers to Tomoyo.

She finds that she can stop crying if she just keeps repeating to herself that it never happened and that this reality isn't real, so she wipes her face and returns to class.

Sakura hurries home after classes and immediately runs up to her room to speak with Kero. 

"Kero!" she calls as she runs up the stairs. The guardian beast is asleep on her pillow.

"KERO!" she yells, awaking the winged toy.

"Sakura, why'd you have to do that? I had a good nap going. And it's not like there's any more cards running around out there..." Kero yawns.

Sakura holds a quick mental debate: should she tell Kero about the test and everything, or just about the new magical force?

She decides on just the magic and tells him about what she sensed.

"Hmm... what did it feel like, once more?" Kero asks. He sits crosslegged in the air, thinking.

"Umm... I sensed a human girl I think... Didn't feel like a card, anyway... And fire." 

"Fire?"

"I got the impression that this magician likes fire," she answers him.

"That sounds like... But it couldn't be..."

"What, Kero-chan?"

"Well... There is a legend that speaks of an enchantress called Alcyone **(al ky a nee)**. She was said to be fond of the flame... She was also said to be an enemy of Clow Reed-sama, but I never met her and Master never spoke of her."

Sakura shrugs. "It's the best lead we've got."

"True... Sakura, you'd better check it out tonight."

Just then her pink cell phone rings.

"Moshi moshi!"

"Um..."

It is Syaoran's voice. 

"Hello, Li-kun! What's going on?"

"I was just wondering if you were okay... About that Eriol kid..." 

"Yeah, I'm all right. It was the shock, really. I... uh, sensed something earlier."

Syaoran is apparently having difficulties speaking with her. Nervous, I suppose, she thinks and sweatdrops.

"I was just discussing that with Kero-chan. What does it feel like to you, Sy-- Li-kun?"

"Powerful, female, fire... Does the stuffed animal have any ideas?" 

"Hey!" Kero exclaims. He has been listening closely. "You gaki!"

"Playtoy!"

They continue to argue in Sakura's ear.

"QUIET!" she yells both at Kero and into the phone.

They immediately shut their mouths.

"Anyway, before you and Kero started fighting," she says in a disapproving tone, "I was going to say that Kero says there's a legend of a magician lady enemy of Clow Reed who likes fire."

"Oh yeah... Alcyone, that's right. I forgot about her..."

"Anyway, we're going to check it out tonight. Meet us at the school, okay?" 

"Okay... Ja ne, Sakura."

"Ja ne, Syaoran-kun," she says and hangs up.

Okay, so she's started to call him by his first name a bit earlier... But in real life Eriol never died and Alcyone never existed.

She knows in her heart that she has a fierce battle ahead...

To be Continued..


	3. battle

**CHAPTER THREE: BATTLE**

Sakura gets through dinner with only a few errant glances from Touya.

_He suspects something,_ she thinks as she changes into her costume.

"Tomoyo-chan has been watching too much 'Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon'," she groans to herself. The costume is a modified sailor suit: she wears a white beret and the pleated skirt is striped pink and yellow.

She and Kero meet Tomoyo at the school, and Syaoran shows up a few moments later. He can't seem to meet Sakura's eyes and his face is a bright shade of red.

_Honestly, all I said was his name,_ she thinks to herself. _Anyway... to the task at hand..._

She uses the Fly to go up and check out the town. She doesn't sense Alcyone, but she does see something suspicious: there is a bonfire burning in Eriol's front yard.

Eriol's former front yard, she reminds herself. When I'm in this unreality, I have to play by their rules.

The flames suddenly flare up and she feels the magic involved. _Alcyone is down there,_ she thinks grimly.

She returns to the ground, but leaves the wings on the staff.

"Alcyone is at Eriol's house!" 

"Who?"

"That boy who died... He was a powerful magician, Syao-kun," she says in an exasperated tone. "Now come on!"

She extends a hand so he'll join her on the staff.

As per usual, he hesitates and flushes.

_We don't have time for that!_ she thinks.

"Come on!!!" she says aloud, and pulls on his hand.

"Okay..." He gets on and she kicks off from the ground.

"Kero, Tomoyo, follow us!"

She takes the staff up higher, but still low enough that the others can see them.

The flight to Eriol's is uneventful. Once there, they hide behind one of the large bushes and discuss tactics.

"We should move quietly and see what we're up against!" Syaoran suggests.

"Not a bad idea..." Sakura agrees. 

Their plan falls apart when the bush they are plotting behind goes up in flames.

"Aahhh!" They all jump back. 

Before them stands a woman dressed entirely in shades of red and black. Her hair is spikey and a dark shade of maroon. A small smile rests on her full red lips.

"I thought I heard something... Lilac, here!" she snaps, half-turning.

A large wolf creature bounds up. Its fur is, as one might suspect, a light shade of violet. There is a large blue jewel set in its forehead, and a bangle inscribed with magic symbols on its left foreleg. It has strange bat-like wings.

"Yes, Mistess?" it says, apparently unhampered by its long white teeth.

"That one has no magic," she says disdainfully, pointing to Tomoyo. "Put her with the others."

Sakura cranes her neck and sees other figures silhouetted against the flames.

"You can't take Tomoyo!" she protests.

"Like I can't kill Clow Reed's reincarnation, huh?" She smiles slowly.

"You did what?!?" Syaoran emits hatred. He draws his sword.

Alcyone lifts her hand and Sakura and Syaoran find themselves unable to move. They watch in horror as the wolf creature takes Tomoyo's arm in its teeth and pulls her along.

"Ow! That hurts! Sakura! Help!!!"

"Let... her go!!!" Sakura says with difficulty. Her mouth doesn't want to work.

"You don't know who you're dealing with!!!"

"But I do..." Alcyone grins once more.

"You are Kinomoto Sakura, Clowmistress. Your little friend there is Li Syaoran, enchanter of his own right. And of course, Keroberos, guardian of the Clow."

Okay... They look at each other. How does she know? Sakura mouths.

Syaoran shrugs, but very slowly. 

Sakura tries to move, but it's like she's trapped in slow motion. She grits her teeth and pulls against the spell.

Alcyone notices and laughs. Her laugh is high, thin, humorless, and creepy. 

"Come, Clowmistress, her guardian, her consort," she says, and begins to walk towards her bonfire.

They find themselves moving behind her in strange, jerky steps, like bad marionettes.

"Hey!" Sakura protests once more, but she cannot stop.

She finally does stop, though not of her own accord. Alcyone quits their movements when they stand before the fire.

"Lilac! Bring the first forward!" Alcyone snaps.

"Oh my Lord..." Sakura exclaims as Lilac pulls the person into view. "Dad!!!"

Mr. Kinomoto seems in shock.

"What's going on?" he asks. "Why is this -- beast-- pulling at me? Sakura, what are you doing here?"

Lilac releases Mr. Kinomoto before Alcyone and backs away submissively.

"Ahh... Yes, Kinomoto Aiden... One-half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed. I've killed your other self, you know," she says conversationally to Aiden. 

"What? You killed someone?" Mr. Kinomoto frowns and shrinks back.

"Sakura, stay away from this woman! She's obviously a homicidal lunatic!!!"

"You don't know the half of it, honey." Alcyone smiles viciously.

Then she leans forward and pushes Aiden into the flames.

"Gods no! Not Dad!" Sakura tries to move, to attack, to tear her limb from limb, to make that woman pay for killing her father... but she can't, the spell makes her move so infuriatingly slowly...

Alcyone, creepy smile still on her lips, releases the movement spell and replaces it with a boundary spell: Sakura, Syaoran, and Kero can move for about five square feet before being stopped by an invisible form. 

Sakura beats on the barrier. When it becomes clear that it won't break, she sinks to her knees.

"No, no, no, no!!!!" she sobs.

Syaoran thinks, _I don't care if she loves me or not, she needs someone..._ He holds her, trying to comfort her.

"Lilac!" Bring the next one!" Alcyone directs.

"Sakura!" Syaoran says to her, amber eyes concerned, "You've gotta get yourself together! There are other people to save!" He shakes her by the shoulders.

"You... you're right. I've gotta defeat Alcyone... pass that damn test!"

Sakura wipes her eyes and rises. She calls upon her Key.

Lilac pulls the next victim over-- Yukito!

"Yukito! We need Yue! Help us!" Sakura tells him, hoping he'll understand.

"I can't... You don't think I've tried? In this form, I don't have any powers," Yukito replies, trying to wrest his arm from Lilac's grasp. Lilac growls and bites down harder. Blood blossoms onto Yukito's white shirt-sleeve and he shudders with pain.

Sakura feels along her invisible cage. It's like a magical net, almost... She has an idea.

"Syaoran-kun! Your sword!"

She uses the Sword card and points it toward the barrier.

He nods. 

"One... two... three!"

They bring their swords down at the same instant Alcyone forces Yukito into the fire. 

Involuntary tears stream down Sakura's cheeks. _Remember, this isn't real..._

She feels the barrier crack.

"Yes!" they exclaim.

"Lilac, the others!" Alcyone demands. "Two left..."

She does not seem to care that Sakura and Syaoran are breaking her spell.

Lilac drags first Touya, then Tomoyo to stand in front of its mistress.

"Now!" Another stroke upon the barrier. Just one more...

Alcyone has difficulties with Touya.

"Almost a magician yourself, eh?" she says genially. "Well, no matter the skill. I'm better. Bye!" She gives him a hard shove with her hands and a harder one with her magic.

Sakura and Syaoran are free! 

Keroberos transforms to his true form and circles Lilac, growling. With a hiss, he leaps toward the beast and they begin to fight, with tooth and claw as much as with magic.

Sakura can't worry about Kero now, though. She rushes toward Alcyone. 

"Syaoran! Protect Tomoyo!" she yells.

Syaoran does as told and sets up a protection spell around the girl.

"Be careful, Sakura!" he calls, eyes full of longing.

If only I could do it for her...

_Well, the first thing to do is douse the flames,_ she thinks. _No fire, no power._

"Watery card!" She directs it to the bonfire, but Watery sheers off like there's something in the way.

"Please!" Alcyone laughs. "Water doesn't pull these flames out!"

She shoots a gout of flame at Sakura, who barely dodges it with the Jump.

_Find her weak spot,_ a voice echoes through her mind. It sounds strangely familiar, yet not her own...  
"Her weak spot!" Sakura repeats. The elements are my most powerful cards... But fire beats water here. Wind fans the flame, flame will join its fellow... Earth muffles fire...

"Earthy!"

But once again the card shies off.

_I'm missing something..._ she thinks desperately. _What can it be?_

_'We shall all hang together or we shall all hang separately,'_ comes the strange thought-voice again.

_'Hang together...'_ Combine the cards! The thought hits Sakura like lightning. But does she have enough power?

"Yes, yes, I can!"

With a swift breath, she finally figures out who the owner of the thought-voice is.

_Thank you, Eriol-kun._

She concentrates hard and goes through the chant. Then it is: 

"Earthy! Watery! Attack Alcyone!!!"

The cards soar up and move straight towards the evil woman. They do not shy off this time...

"No!!!" Alcyone screeches, for once losing her composure. "I thought... you don't have the power!"

"I wield the wand, don't I?" Sakura smiles. "Don't underestimate the Clowmistress..."

The cards are beating upon Alcyone's shield. The instant before they break through, Alcyone yells.

"Damn you!" she cries. "I won't go alone!"

She raises her hand and points to Tomoyo.

"Fire, father of elements, hear my plea! Shatter the shield and she dies with me!"

Flame shoots out of her fingertips. Syaoran shifts to a fighting stance, sword in front of him.

"Don't you dare!" he snarls. 

"No... not you, child. The magicless one." 

"Tomoyo!" Sakura screams, and starts running toward Syaoran and Tomoyo.

"Stay back, I can handle it!" Syaoran says worriedly.

_Don't put yourself in danger..._

But with a wicked howl of triumph, Alcyone's jet of flame breaks his shield.

Tomoyo doesn't even have time to scream. 

Sakura can't stand it anymore. The world goes black... 

IN THE REAL WORLD... 

Syaoran is sitting uneasily once more, still praying silently to any god that is listening.

Something touches his shoulder and he jerks up. 

It is Kero, saddened expression on his face.

"You're still worried for her, aren't you?"

"The Chamber of Trial is a grueling test. I... went in once, before I came to Japan... Two hours, real world, but it can be days in the unreality of the Chamber."

"What was it like?"

"Hell," he answers harshly. "The Chamber plays games with your mind and pushes you to the absolute limit. I... hate to think of her suffering like that"

Kero lands softly on Syaoran's shoulder. He pats Syaoran's hand, trying awkwardly to offer comfort.

"Well, she's only got a couple minutes left. You know as well as I that Sakura can pass this test."

"Kero... I never thought I'd say this, but you're right."

They sit there, each silently comforting each other.

IN THE CHAMBER OF TRIAL...

"Sakura! Sakura, wake up!"

Syaoran's concerned amber eyes are the first things Sakura sees.

"Is it over? Am I done?" she asks groggily.

"Alcyone is gone," Syaoran says. "The cards did as told... But, Sakura... you've gotta see..." 

Her vision finally settles and Sakura sits up.

"They didn't come back," she says flatly.

"No... Sakura, I'm so sorry... Can you get up? I'll take you home," Syaoran says, eyes full of pain and pity.

Sakura's throat closes up. Home, to a dark house? Home, where her brother, her father, her friends shall never tread again? No...

"I can't..." she chokes out.

_What is left to this damn test?_ she wonders inside.

"Where's... Kero-chan?" she says, suddenly thinking of her guardian beast.

"Over here..."Syaoran says, eyes still haunted.

She stands and he guides her off to one side of the buidling, where she had seen Kero battling Lilac.

Both animals lie there with their throats torn out, unmoving.

Syaoran slips his hand into her unresponsive one for silent comfort.

"Kero..." she whispers, unable to find her voice.

"Sakura, if you don't want to go to your house... We have to get away from here... Come with me. Wei can... make arrangements," Syaoran says with pleading eyes.

_If only... She shouldn't have to see this... I love her too much to let her stay..._ he thinks desperately.

"Gods, they're gone!" Sakura wails. "Daddy, Onii-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Yuki, Eriol-kun, Kero-chan... All gone!"

She turns to Syaoran, eyes full of panic.

"You're the only one left!!! Don't leave me, Syaoran!!!"

She clings to him, sobbing.

"I won't," he promises solemnly. "Now, come on... Before the police get here..."

Sakura allows herself to be led down the dark street.

In the midst of her pain, she doesn't see the car coming-- but Syaoran does.

"Sakura!" he yells, and pushes her out of the way.

There is a sickening dull thud and Sakura's final friend in all the world is dead... 

THE REAL WORLD...

"Li Syaoran... it is time." One of the elder's acolytes approaches him. The man stays back a bit, nervously eyeing Kero as he sits on Syaoran's shoulder.

"I don't bite!" Kero says reassuringly.

"Really..." Syaoran mumbles. He stands up and follows the acolyte to the audience room.

"Just one moment longer," an elder observes in his dry, dead voice. "If she leaves sane and unharmed..."

"You will have our permission," another man finishes in the same tone. 

All faces turn to the door expectantly.

Syaoran finds himself holding his breath...

The door handle turns.

He leans forward. Never has he been so glad to see his cherry blossom. 

The door opens and Sakura stumbles out. Her face is the white of plaster and tear tracks run down her cheeks, but she is fine. 

"Syaoran!" she cries out, a call of pure joy.

She is running towards him and he goes to meet her... He pulls her close, content in this moment just because his beloved is alive.

"Thank the gods you're alive," Sakura says, holding Syaoran tightly. She felt like never letting go again...

"Me, cherry blossom? I was worried about you," he whispers into her hair. 

"I have seen things that will haunt my nightmares... But I am unhurt, physically."

"Can you tell me about it?" he asks gently.

"Later..."

Syaoran looks up and flushes. He had forgotten about the elders... The men were still there. He can't see their faces, but still...

"We grant you, Li Syaoran, permission to marry this girl, Clowmistress Kinomoto Sakura," one of the men says impassively, like he has not witnessed the scene before him.

Syaoran and Sakura gaze at each other, pure joy in their eyes.

"We're getting married!" they say to each other at the same time.

They indulge in a kiss and then leave the elders to their business.

To be Continued...


	4. wedding

**CHAPTER FOUR: WEDDING**

(To you picky people: I know that S&S would really be married in a traditional Japanese wedding. Seeing as how I'm not Japanese, I have no idea what sort of a wedding that is. So I'm going to marry them off American style. Gomen!) 

IN JAPAN, A FEW MONTHS LATER... 

Tomoyo sighs happily. She admires her handiwork.

"Best work yet!" she says enthusiastically.

"I have to agree," Sakura says, doing a little twirl. "I look... beautiful!" 

For those wondering... Sakura wears a white, gauzy, sleeveless creation of Tomoyo's that looks fabulous on her. There are cherry-blossom barretes in her hair. Tomoyo, who designed the rest of the clothing, is resplendent in the dark green dress of maid-of-honor.

Meiling pokes her head into the room.

"We're starting soon!" she grins. "Sakura, you are so kawaii!" 

"Domo arigato, Meiling-chan," Sakura replies. "So... when is that Mardon going to pop the question?" 

"Soon, I hope!" She beams.

"Meiling, dear," comes a cultured voice. "Your aunt wishes to speak with you."

Mardon appears in the doorway. He has enchanting blue eyes and auburn hair.

"Coming!" Meiling says happily. She takes Mardon's arm and goes to talk to Syaoran's mother.

_Soon my mother-in-law,_ Sakura thinks of Mrs. Li.

Jei, whom they have put in charge of the final orginization of the Day, as they call it, walks by. 

"Bridemaids, take your places," Jei says crisply. 

"Bye, Sakura-chan!"

Tomoyo goes to line up. 

First down the aisle is Mingrei, as flower girl. In the beginning, Mingrei protested such a "baby" role, but eventually she gave in.

Then it's the bridesmaids and the men: Kimi with Yukito, Koneko with Touya, Meiling with Mardon, and lastly Tomoyo and Eriol as the maid-of-honor and the best man. 

"It's time, daughter."

Aiden is smiling and sad at the same time.

"You've grown up, dear Sakura... I'm going to miss you."

"We'll visit as much as possible, Daddy," Sakura replies. She pushes away the memory threatening to invade her thoughts, of a red-haired woman and flickering flames... Nothing would ruin her wedding day.

They begin walking down the aisle, Sakura shedding happy tears. She wants to just rush down the aisle to her Syaoran, to be in his arms again, but she curbs her impatience and walks with her father.

Finally, they reach the end and Sakura is beside Syaoran. The priest begins to speak.

"We are gathered here today..."

Syaoran spends the whole time Sakura walks down the aisle inwardly gaping in awe at her beauty.

The sparkle in her wet emerald eyes... The stained glass playing colors across her hair... The beautiful dress... But most of all, he likes the smile on her lips, the smile meant especially for him alone.

He stands there next to his chosen and repeats the vows-- no, declares his vows and love for her. 

"Do you, Li Syaoran, take this woman to be your lawfully-wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, happiness and sorrow, the good times, and the bad times, until death do you part?"

"I do," Syaoran says solemnly. His amber-colored eyes are wet.

"Do you, Kinomoto Sakura, take this man to be your lawfully-wedded husband...?"

"I do," Sakura declares happily. 

"Then, by the power vested in me by the country of Japan, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." 

A great shout of joy bubbles up out of the throats of the people at the church.

And Syaoran kisses his bride.

THE END

Thanks for reading! So... what did you think? Please review!!! I can be reached at Please put fanfiction or something similar as the subject line... 

Thanks again to Syaoran no Hime! Without her support, I wouldn't have written the first one, much less this one!

For those interested... There will be another sequel to this... After all, I still haven't cleared up the matter of the dark thing with sharp teeth...

The next in the Colors Trilogy will be called "Yellow Book." There's a better plot line in this one... After Sakura and Syaoran's marriage, Clow Reed and a couple other important ghosts show up to warn them of a problem ahead... And there is the little tousle-haired green-eyed girl that keeps showing up in their dreams...

SHORT JAPANESE GLOSSARY:

baka: fool or idiot.

chan: sign of friendship. Usually only used for females.

Domo arigato gozaimasu: thank you very much. Shortened forms: domo, arigato, domo arigato

gomen nasai: very sorry. Shortened form: gomen

ho-ee: something like what? or gosh. I think, anyway.

ja ne: roughly, see you later or goodbye.

kawaii: cute.

konnichiwa: hello.

kun: sign of friendship. Usually only used for males. Is a bit more polite than chan.

moshi moshi: a way to answer the phone.

ohayo: good morning.

onii-chan: older brother. Used by Sakura to refer to Touya.

sama: master or mistress. Used by the guardians and also some servants.

san: respect. Attached to a name.

sensei: roughly, teacher. Sometimes used instead of Mr./Mrs.


End file.
